clumsy
by XiRuLin
Summary: Percuma saja memiliki IQ 148, gaji perbulan begitu fantastis dan wajah di atas rata-rata kalau nyata nya di umur yang ke 21 tahun ini Namjoon masih menyandang gelar lajang gara-gara ke-clumsy-annya. Sumpah, Namjoon itu sangat membenci dirinya sendiri. [namjoon x seokjin/namjin] [oneshoot]


**XiRuLin proudly present**

 _"Clumsy"_

 **[** namj **o** on **x** se **o** kjin **]**

 **. . .**

Kim Namjoon benci dirinya sendiri.

Tidak, bukan maksud membenci fisik, tapi dia membenci sifatnya yang terlalu teledor dan serampangan. Walaupun otaknya berkapasitas di atas rata-rata sama halnya tingginya yang menjulang bak tiang, kenyataannya sifatnya berbanding terbalik dengan itu semua. Dia teledor, mudah merusak barang, dan senang sekali membuat kerusuhan.

 _Sumpah_ , Namjoon juga kesal terlahir dengan sifat seperti ini.

Bukan hanya dirinya yang di rugikan, pihak di sekitarnya pun demikian. Tidak terhitung berapa kali orangtuanya menghela nafas berat setiap kali Namjoon datang kepada mereka dengan benda yang telah rusak di tangan. Dua puluh satu tahun hidup di dunia tidak lantas membuat sifat teledor Namjoon hilang juga.

Dia kesal. Namjoon ingin berubah.

Apalagi gara-gara sifatnya ini, statusnya bergelar 'lajang' selama bertahun-tahun. Wajar, sih. Mana ada orang yang betah berpacaran dengan pria yang mungkin saja bisa menghancurkan setiap barangmu? Yang ada bukannya bahagia, malah rugi secara material.

Terutama untuk saat ini, dimana dia telah menginjakkan kaki di dunia pekerja dan mapan, Namjoon rasa dia ingin operasi sifat saja.

Tuhan, tolong lah. Namjoon tidak ingin terlihat memalukan lagi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Namanya Kim Seokjin?"

"Haish, panggil dia _sunbae_!" timpukan telak di terima Namjoon di kepala. Namjoon meringis, membungkukkan kepala sekedar meminta maaf.

"Tapi, yah, benar. Namanya Kim Seokjin. Dia Kepala staff divisi pemasaran. Cukup perfeksionis, tapi kurasa dia akan menyukai cara kerjamu. Semoga saja kau akan betah dengan divisi baru mu ini, Kim Namjoon."

Orang yang sedang mereka bicarakan kini sedang berbincang dengan Wakil Direktur di ujung ruangan. Terlibat percakapan yang asik dan Namjoon mendapati raut wajah sang petinggi perusahaan yang sangat bersahabat, berbanding terbalik dengan ekspresi dingin yang selama ini dia tujukan untuk para pekerja rendahan seperti Kim Namjoon.

 _Manis_.

Namjoon tulus memuji senior bernama Kim Seokjin itu. Peringainya tinggi semampai, badannya ideal, wajahnya terlihat dewasa namun manis di saat yang bersamaan. Tipikal kaum pemasaran intelek yang sering menjual pesona demi menarik klien.

"Dia akan menjadi senior pembimbingmu selama sebulan, jadi bersikaplah yang baik padanya. oke?" Suara kembali menyahut di samping Namjoon.

Namjoon cepat cepat mengangguk, tersenyum simpul. "Tenang saja, Yoongi _sunbae_. Sepertinya aku akan cocok dengannya."

Yang bernama Yoongi itu memutar bola mata jengah. "Asal kau tidak bertingkah ceroboh seperti menumpahkan kopi di atas mejanya, mungkin nama mu akan aman untuk beberapa tahun kedepan. Sudah, ya. Hoseok memanggilku."

 _Kretek_. Hati Namjoon seperti terbelah dua. Terang-terangan sekali mantan senior pembimbingnya dalam berbicara.

Namjoon memilih untuk duduk di salah kursi tidak jauh darinya. Beberapa rekan kerja dari divisi pengembangan – divisi Namjoon yang dulu – menyapanya dengan ramah, Namjoon balas melambaikan tangan dan tersenyum. Hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun perusahaan yang di tempati kerja Namjoon selama dua tahun. Para pegawai dan petinggi perusahaan merayakannya di aula, berpesta bersama.

Dua tahun ini, tidak ada yang menarik bagi Namjoon. Dia pasti hanya akan duduk jauh dari kerumunan, bermain _handphone_ atau membaca _e-novel_ di _handphone_ nya. Yoongi kadang menemani, tapi hanya sementara karena dia sering di panggil oleh para petinggi untuk berdiskusi tentang saham perusahaan.

Namun, untuk tahun ini Namjoon _akhirnya_ menemukan hal yang menarik.

Sosok bersurai hitam legam bernama Kim Seokjin yang masih terlibat percakapan hangat bersama para petinggi perusahaan di tengah-tengah ruangan.

 _Senyumnya, tawanya,_ sukses seratus persen membuat Namjoon tertarik.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Bunyi gemericik air yang mengenai permukaan _mug_ berbahan kaca terdengar memenuhi ruangan. Uap panas terlihat mengepul dari dalam _mug_ , warna hitam pekat perlahan mendominasi air yang tadinya berwarna bening. Namjoon dengan sigap memasukkan satu sendok teh gula, dan sebungkus _cream_ ke dalam _mug_. Setelahnya dia mengaduknya perlahan.

 _Kopi susu_ untuk Seokjin _sunbae_ telah selesai dibuatnya.

Perkenalan Namjoon dan Seokjin pagi ini bisa dibilang berjalan lancar. Walau Namjoon sempat tersandung meja dan hampir terjungkal ke depan ketika dia di minta untuk memperkenalkan diri di depan para pegawai divisi pemasaran, sejauh ini semua oke oke saja.

Tugas pertama dari seorang pegawai baru adalah membuatkan mereka kopi. Dan berhubung Namjoon adalah junior didikan Seokjin, maka dia yang berkewajiban untuk menyeduhkan kopi demi sang _sunbae_.

' _Tolong di kasih gula dan susu, ya. Aku tidak suka kopi pahit.'_

Ah, seleranya saja manis sekali.

Namjoon senyum-senyum sendiri mengingat momen ketika Seokjin memanggil namanya tadi.

Sembari bersiul, Namjoon menaruh _mug_ tersebut ke atas sebuah piring kecil, lalu kemudian berjalan keluar dari dapur kecil di dalam ruangan divisi. Di perbaikinya dasi dan kemeja putih yang sedikit kusut. Namjoon tidak lupa menyisir surai _silver_ nya dengan tangan. Di depan senior pembimbing, Namjoon harus pintar mengambil hati agar di beri kemudahan selama bekerja disini.

Namjoon sih senang senang saja. Apalagi senior pembimbingnya semanis Seokjin.

Dengan langkah tenang Namjoon berjalan menuju meja Seokjin yang berada di tengah, paling besar dan mencolok. Seokjin sedang sibuk mencoret-coret tinta di atas kertas, wajahnya terlihat lelah, ada dua kantung mata di bawah matanya yang besar dan indah.

 _Semoga saja kopi ini dapat membuatnya bersemangat lagi._ Namjoon berdoa di dalam hati.

"Seokjin _sunbae_ , ini kopi anda."

Seokjin mengangkat kepala dari layar di hadapannya. Senyumnya mengulas tipis. "Terima kasih, Namjoon- _ssi_. Maaf aku justru merepotkanmu di hari pertama bekerja."

Namjoon menggeleng sopan. Dia semakin mempercepat langkah begitu Seokjin menegakkan badan. "Tidak masalah, _sunbae_. Lagi pula kau terlihat kelelahan. Aku sebagai anak bimbinganmu harus memberi pertolongan."

Seokjin terkekeh. "Pandai sekali mengambil hati orang. Pantas saja Wakil Direktur memindahkanmu kesini."

"Itu lah daya tarikku." Namjoon tersenyum senang. Kini dia telah sempurna berdiri di samping Seokjin.

Melihat Seokjin yang mendongakkan kepala untuk menatapnya, senyumnya yang secerah matahari musim semi, dada Namjoon berdegup kencang.

 _Cantik sekali._

Namjoon ikut tersenyum tanpa sadar. Satu langkah dia ambil untuk semakin mendekati Seokjin.

"Ini kopi anda, _sun_ –"

 _Sial beribu sial._

Namjoon tiba-tiba tersandung kakinya sendiri.

 _Mug_ itu tanpa rasa bersalahnya terlepas begitu saja dari genggaman Namjoon, waktu bagai _slow motion_. _Mug_ melambung di udara, dan detik berikutnya terlempar dengan sempurna di atas meja Seokjin.

Mendarat. Dalam keadaan terbalik.

 _Sempurna_ membasahi seluruh kertas-kertas di atas meja tersebut.

Bola mata Namjoon yang sipit melebar hampir sebesar kelereng. Rahangnya jatuh.

"A–"

"SIAL! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!"

 _Ada yang bilang ramalan buruk itu tidak akan pernah salah._

 _Persetan kau, Min Yoongi._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dengan penuh rasa bersalah, Namjoon melirik takut-takut pria yang berjarak sekitar lima meter darinya.

Senyum Seokjin yang secerah musim semi lenyap sudah. Wajahnya tertekuk, tujuh guratan hadir di dahi, kadang pula bibirnya yang tebal mengerucut lucu. Efek kesal tidak berkesudahan.

Selain merasa bersalah karena menumpahkan kopi di atas kertas proyek Seokjin, Namjoon juga merasa bersalah karena malah sempat-sempatnya memuja kemanisan Seokjin yang sedang marah. wajah merengutnya berkali-kali lipat lebih manis. Namjoon bahkan bingung apakah pria ini benar-benar dua tahun lebih tua darinya.

"Namjoon- _ssi_."

"Ya, _sunbae_." Namjoon langsung menegapkan punggung. Kepalanya menunduk, tidak ada minat menatap mata Seokjin sama sekali.

Seokjin terdengar menghela nafas. "Kau–ah, benar-benar. _Aish_ , lupakan saja lah."

Yang lebih muda mendongakkan kepala. Seokjin kini kembali membelakangi, mengurus kertas-kertas basah yang sedang dia jemur di besi dimana mereka sering menggantung jas kantor. Kertas kertas ini adalah hidup dan mati Seokjin. Dia harus mengeringkannya, apapun yang terjadi.

"Maafkan aku, _sunbae_. Sungguh, aku minta maaf sekali." Namjoon bercicit pelan. Dia ikut membantu Seokjin menjemur kertas-kertas tersebut. "Aku – yah, tidak tahu harus meminta maaf seperti apa lagi, tapi sungguh maafkan a–"

"Jangan di remas kertasnya!" Seokjin buru-buru memotong perkataan melankonis Namjoon. Dia secara refleks memukul tangan Namjoon. Bola matanya kembali menyalang marah. "Kau justru akan merobeknya ! Ah, sudahlah. Pergi saja dari sini, biar kuurus sendiri!"

Teriakan frustasi Seokjin mengundang beberapa tatapan dari para pegawai. Namjoon dengan sigap memundurkan langkah, menjauh dari Seokjin. Rasa bersalahnya semakin menumpuk.

"Pergi dari sini!" Seokjin kembali membentak kasar.

Namjoon hanya bisa gigit bibir.

Setelah membungkukkan badan sedalam-dalamnya kepada Seokjin, Namjoon bergegas kembali ke mejanya. Ada yang menggelengkan kepala, ada juga yang menghela nafas kecewa. Kim Namjoon, si pegawai baru di divisi mereka sukses membangunkan singa manis di siang hari yang terik ini. Habis sudah nasib mereka.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kurasa perusahaan _Glue_ lebih baik."

"Tentu saja, _sunbae_." Namjoon mengangguk mantap. "Secara prosedur, cara kerja perusahaan, dan kemungkinan keuntungan yang dapat dia beri untuk kita, perusahaan _glue_ jauh lebih baik. Aku sudah melakukan survei terhadap dua perusahaan tersebut seperti yang _sunbae_ minta. Perusahaan _glue_ berfokus ke produk yang dapat di gunakan untuk seluruh kalangan. Kalau kita menjalin kontrak dengan mereka, kurasa produk baru kita ' _Mini jet_ ' dapat menarik perhatian banyak kalangan. Hanya tinggal menambahkan iming-iming harga murah dan tidak mudah rusak dengan bantuan _glue_ , semuanya berhasil. Aku jamin."

"Hm, tawaran yang menarik." Seokjin bertopang dagu. Dia sedikit mengetuk-ngetukkan bolpoin ke meja, sedangkan Namjoon menunggu dengan tenang di depannya.

"Baiklah, aku akan membahas ini saat rapat produk." Sang senior mengambil keputusan final.

Senyum Namjoon merekah. Syukurlah sarannya dapat diterima dengan baik oleh Seokjin.

"Terima kasih, _sunbae_."

Yang lebih tua mengibaskan tangan, tersenyum tipis ke arah Namjoon. "Aku hanya menghargai kerja kerasmu. Terlepas dari sifat sembrono mu, kau itu memang pintar. Yoongi tidak berbohong saat mengatakan kalau aku akan senang dengan cara kerjamu. Kita sependapat."

 _Itu pujian pertama untuknya dari Seokjin._

Namjoon tidak dapat menahan diri untuk tidak tersenyum lebar seperti orang idiot. Dia cepat-cepat membungkukkan badan. Senang sekali rasanya di puji oleh senior yang dia kagumi.

"Hei, kau punya lesung pipi, ya?" Seokjin bertanya tertarik.

Namjoon mengangguk, tertawa kecil. "Iya, _sunbae_. Terlalu dalam malah."

"Coba perlihatkan padaku."

Senyum Namjoon kembali mengembang. Kali ini lebih lebar agar kedua lesung pipinya yang sedalam sumur tercetak jelas di pipi. Seokjin menggumamkan woah pelan, saking antusiasnya pria itu bahkan sampai berdiri.

"Aku juga ingin punya lesung pipi." Dia merengut sembari memperhatikan lekat-lekat.

Hawa panas tiba-tiba terasa mengelilingi Namjoon. Seokjin tepat di depan mata, kurang dari dua meter. Parasnya nyata Namjoon lihat. Tidak ada celah sedikitpun.

 _Cantik, serius. Cantik sekali._

Jantung Namjoon berdebar cepat. Entah setan darimana yang merasukinya, dengan berani Namjoon ikut memajukan wajah.

Seokjin sedikit terkesiap. Tiba-tiba saja jarak mereka telah terlampau dekat. Tatapan mata Namjoon tepat di mata Seokjin yang indah.

"Apa yang–"

" _Sunbae_ mau punya lesung pipi, kan?"

Seokjin mengangguk lambat. Dahinya berkerut. "Lalu?"

Kali ini senyum Namjoon menjadi lebih hangat. Di pandang dan di senyumi seperti itu entah mengapa membuat Seokjin gelalapan.

"Aku akan memberimu sebuah lesung pipi."

Tepat ketika Seokjin hendak membuka suara, wajah Namjoon dengan kurang ajarnya bergerak cepat mendekat. Seokjin terkejut, refleks menutup mata. Pipi kanannya tiba-tiba terasa hangat dan basah.

 _Seokjin mematung_.

Namjoon mencium pipinya , dalam dan lama.

Ketika acara ciuman pipi tiba-tiba itu berakhir, Namjoon menarik wajahnya menjauh.

Wajah Seokjin memerah bak kepiting rebus, matanya membulat sempurna.

Namjoon terpana.

 _Tuhan, makhluk ini terlalu manis._

Namun menyadari apa yang telah di lakukannya dengan lancang, Namjoon lebih terkejut lagi.

"AH!" Namjoon buru-buru mundur beberapa langkah. "Apa yang kulakukan?!" dia bermonolong dengan suara keras. Wajahnya pucat pasi, degup jantungnya menjadi cepat.

"Menurutmu?! Hah?!" Seokjin melotot tidak terima. Wajahnya semakin bersemu. "Berani-beraninya kau menciumku! Sialan!"

Properti-properti mainan di meja Seokjin berterbangan begitu saja di lempar tuannya sendiri. Namjoon gesit menghindar sembari tidak berhenti membungkukkan badan untuk meminta maaf.

"Maaf, _sunbae_! Aku–hanya terbawa suasana, _sunbae_ terlalu manis jadi aku tidak–"

"APA KAU BILANG?!"

 _Oh,_ tatapan Seokjin semakin berbahaya.

Namjoon mati kutu.

"MAAFKAN AKU!"

Si tinggi itu cepat-cepat menekuk lutut, bersujud di depan Seokjin. Sang senior spontan berhenti. Matanya membulat. "T-Tidak, tidak perlu merasa seperti itu–"

Tapi Namjoon kembali berdiri dengan cepat, langsung melesat ke mejanya dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik sekat dinding para pegawai. Rasanya dia ingin menghilang selama-lamanya.

Ada yang menggelengkan kepala atas kenekatan Namjoon, ada yang mendengus merasa tersaingi, dan ada yang cekikikan setelah menonton drama bodoh kedua pria tersebut. Si pegawai baru di divisi mereka ini sukses mendapat tempat tersendiri di antara mereka.

 _Kim Namjoon yang sembrono._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari berlalu dengan cepat. Sudah sebulan Namjoon bekerja di divisi pemasaran yang di ketuai oleh Seokjin. Setiap hari terasa menyenangkan,dia bertemu lebih banyak orang daripada saat dia masih di divisi pengembangan dulu. Namjoon senang dengan pekerjaan barunya. Saran yang dia berikan untuk perusahaan juga di terima oleh baik setelah Seokjin mati-matian membantu.

Omong-omong soal Seokjin, kejadian tempo hari dimana Namjoon yang mencium Seokjin mulai terlupakan. Beruntung lah karena hampir setiap hari Namjoon berbuat sembrono dan mengundang perhatian. Entah itu menjatuhkan tumpukan kertas yang dia bawa, memecahkan gelas, merusak kabel telepon kantor, terpeleset, atau terlanjur memfotokopi puluhan proyek kerja yang salah. Selalu saja ada yang berhasil membuat orang-orang menghela nafas berat, juga Seokjin yang merasa bertambah tua 10 tahun lebih cepat semenjak kepindahan Namjoon ke divisinya.

Namjoon hanya bisa gigit jari.

Andai sifat juga dapat di operasi, dia ingin merubah sifatnya seratus persen.

"Seokjin _sunbae_ , tidak makan siang ?"

Yang di panggil hanya menyahut dengan gumaman. Kepalanya tertelungkup lemas di atas meja.

Namjoon meringis kasihan, dia melangkah mendekat. " _Sunbae_ lembur lagi semalaman?"

"Begitulah. Kita sudah dikejar _deadline_. Aku tidak bisa bermalas-malasan."

"Walau begitu, _sunbae_ tidak boleh memaksakan diri." Ucap Namjoon prihatin. Dia mengelus bahu Seokjin pelan.

Seokjin adalah pekerja keras. Namjoon melihatnya dengan baik. Dia bersungguh-sungguh setiap melakukan sesuatu, dan mengerahkan seluruh kemampuannya ketika mengerjakan satu proyek. Seokjin adalah orang yang dikagumi Namjoon. Tekadnya yang bulat di tambah paras cantik nan manis itu sukses membuat Namjoon jatuh hati.

"Namjoon, bisa tolong buatkan aku kopi?" Seokjin kembali menegakkan badan. Helaan nafasnya terdengar, raut wajahnya berantakan sama dengan surainya yang acak-acakan.

Saking lelahnya dia bahkan lupa tentang janjinya yang tidak akan menyuruh Namjoon untuk membuatkannya kopi lagi.

Namjoon mengangguk, mengelus surai Seokjin dengan lembut. " _Sunbae_ sudah bekerja keras."

Tidak ingin mengecewakan Seokjin untuk kedua kalinya, Namjoon membuat kopi tersebut dengan sepenuh hati. Dia juga berjalan dengan sangat hati-hati, memastikan tidak ada satupun helai kabel yang mengganggu jalan.

Untung saja kali ini dia berhasil.

Begitu menyeruput kopi susu kesukaannya, Seokjin mendesah lega. Dia setidaknya merasa hidup lagi. Dan syukurlah Namjoon tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun.

" _Sunbae_ , ada waktu luang sepulang kantor?"

Seokjin mengeryitkan dahi. "Pertanyaanmu konyol sekali, Namjoon. Tentu saja tidak ada. Aku lelah, ingin merebahkan badan di kasurku selama mungkin."

Pikiran bejat tiba-tiba terlintas di otak dewasa Namjoon. Membayangkan dirinya yang memeluk Seokjin di atas kasur, tidur bersama. Seokjin dengan celana pendek dan kaos kebesaran milik Namjoon hingga pundak putihnya yang menggoda terpampang jelas. Belum lagi jika mereka berciuman panas dan akhirnya terlibat –

"Hei, kenapa kau senyam senyum begitu? Aku ngeri melihatmu."

Lamunan Namjoon buyar. Astaga, _kebutuhan biologisnya._

Yang lebih tinggi mengusap tengkuk canggung. "Itu, aku hanya ingin mengajakmu jalan sepulang kantor, _sunbae_. Mungkin, aku bisa membantumu menghilangkan sedikit rasa penat itu."

"Tawaran kencan, ya."

"E-eh?" Namjoon terkesiap. Bisa-bisanya Seokjin berkesimpulan seperti itu. _yang sialnya benar._

Seokjin kembali menyeruput kopinya. Di balik cangkir, ia tersenyum kecil, lalu mengangguk. "Baiklah, aku terima tawaran kencanmu."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Siapa yang sangka Namjoon ternyata mengajaknya berkunjung ke _arcade_.

Rahang Seokjin jatuh seketika.

"Serius, Kim Namjoon? _Arcade_? Kita bukan anak remaja lagi, _demi tuhan_." Seokjin bersungut-sungut tidak terima. Di pikirnya Namjoon akan mengajaknya ke taman, atau mungkin makan malam dengan suasana romantis. Tapi yang terjadi malah jauh dari perkiraan.

Namjoon tertawa kecil, tidak berniat untuk membatalkan niatnya sama sekali. Dia justru menarik tangan Seokjin untuk segera masuk lebih dalam. "Ini seru, _sunbae_. Percaya padaku. Kau akan ketagihan."

"Yang ada justru memalukan."

Langkah kaki Namjoon berhenti di depan sebuah mesin yang sangat populer. _Dance machine_.

Wajah Seokjin berubah horor ketika Namjoon menatapnya dengan senyum idiotnya. "Jangan bilang kau menyuruhku main ini?"

"Tepat sekali, _sunbae_. Mesin ini yang terbaik jika menyangkut hal melepaskan stres." Namjoon tergelak. Tidak mempedulikan umpatan kesal Seokjin, dia segera mendorong punggung Seokjin untuk naik keatas.

"Tidak! Aku tidak mau!" Seokjin menolak mentah-mentah. Wajahnya merengut.

" _Sunbae_ , astaga. Percaya padaku. Kau akan suka."

"Tapi astaga, aku tidak tahu lagi cara menari, Kim Namjoon."

"Kau tidak perlu tahu menari untuk memainkan permainan ini." Namjoon berkilah. "Ayolah, _sunbae_. Untuk malam ini, biar lah kau bertindak seperti remaja lagi. Bukannya dunia kerja ini menguras tenaga dan emosi? Aku juga lelah menjadi orang dewasa, sama seperti _sunbae_. Tempat ini tempat favoritku. Peduli setan jika para remaja menatapku dengan risih, yang penting aku bahagia."

Kali ini Seokjin terdiam.

Namjoon menyeringai di dalam hati.

Akhirnya, Seokjin menghela nafas. Masih dengan mulut yang menggerutu, Seokjin melepas jas kantornya lalu dengan ogah-ogahan memberikannya kepada Namjoon.

"Tapi setelah ini kau juga harus memainkannya!"

Namjoon terkekeh, mengangguk pasti. "Tentu saja, _sunbae_. Mari kita bertaruh siapa di antara kita yang merupakan penari terbaik."

Setelah menggerutu kesal, Seokjin membalikkan badan. Dia menekan tombol _play_ lalu memegang besi di belakangnya.

Musik di mulai.

Awalnya Seokjin malas-malasan memainkannya. Namun lama kelamaan, ritme semakin cepat hingga menuntut Seokjin untuk bergerak semakin lincah.

"Uwah! Uwah!" Seokjin berseru-seru histeris setiap kali dia melewatkan panah.

Tanpa ia sadari, kini dirinya telah hanyut ke dalam permainan tersebut. Wajahnya sumringah dan bersemangat.

Namjoon tergelak di bawah sana.

 _Manis sekali melihat sunbaenya bergerak seperti ini._

Tatapannya tidak lepas sedetikpun dari Seokjin. Setidaknya, dia senang karena akhirnya senyum ceria Seokjin kembali tergurat di paras cantiknya.

"Ah! Hanya 5000! Ulang ulang!" Seokjin berseru tidak terima melihat hasilnya. Dengan tidak sabaran, dia kembali menekan tombol _play_.

Namjoon semakin tergelak. "Siapa tadi yang mengatakan kalau ini terlihat kekanakan, _sunbae?_ "

"Berisik!"

Waktupun berlalu. Namjoon menghabiskan waktu malamnya bersama Seokjin yang berubah menjadi agresif di dalam _arcade_. Dia mencoba permainan apapun di dalam, bahkan beberapa kali menantang anak anak remaja untuk bertanding melawannya. Namjoon tergelak tidak henti hingga perutnya kram. Ini sisi lain Seokjin yang sangat menarik perhatian. Sisi kekanakan menggemaskan yang membuatnya seperti anak kecil berusia 5 tahun.

Mereka menikmati waktu dengan senang. Setelah jam menunjukkan pukul 10 dan para anak-anak di perintahkan untuk segera pulang kerumah masing-masing, Seokjin dan Namjoon juga berada di barisan mereka.

"Mau es krim, _sunbae_?"

Seokjin menggerutu. "Cih, jangan memperlakukanku seperti anak kecil, Kim Namjoon."

"Kenyataanya _sunbae_ memang seperti anak kecil hari ini. Menggemaskan sekali." Goda Namjoon.

Seokjin meninju bahu Namjoon kuat, wajahnya bersemu. Tapi dia tidak menolak ketika Namjoon menyodorkannya satu _cup_ es krim rasa vanilla.

"Ku antar pulang ya, _sunbae_." Namjoon kembali memulai percakapan mereka.

Seokjin mengangguk menyetujui.

Percakapan mereka kemudian mengalir begitu saja. Terkadang tertawa, terkadang pula Seokjin berseru kesal terhadap Namjoon yang mengetawainya. Namjoon senang akhirnya mereka bersikap seperti layaknya teman dekat, bukan sebatas senior – junior di tempat kerja saja.

" _Sunbae_ , boleh aku memanggilmu _hyung_?"

Yang lebih tua mengedikkan bahu, "Iya. Aku juga risih di panggil _sunbae_ terus."

Namjoon tersenyum lebar sekali. "Siap, Seokjin _hyung_!"

"Ha?" Seokjin menolehkan kepala. tertawa geli melihat reaksi Namjoon. "Jangan ber _aegyo_ , Namjoon- _ah_. Tidak cocok sekali dengan suaramu yang seksi itu."

Seringai di bibir Namjoon tercipta. "Oh, jadi _hyung_ mengakui nya kalau aku ini se–"

"Namjoon! Es krimmu!"

Akibat rasa senang yang meluap-luap, Namjoon tidak menyadari kalau dia telah membalikkan _cup_ es krim yang sedari tadi berada di tangan sehingga es krim yang masih banyak itu pun tergeletak begitu saja, jatuh ke tanah.

Namjoon meringis, tertawa patah-patah. "Wah, kujatuhkan."

"Iya. Dan lihat tanganmu itu, astaga. Kau kenapa ceroboh sekali, _sih_?"

"Kutukan, _mungkin_?"

"Hah?" Seokjin tertawa. "Apa-apaan argumenmu. Omong-omong tunggu disini, aku bawa tissue."

Namjoon hanya bisa diam memperhatikan Seokjin yang menaruh tas dan _cup_ es krimnya di bangku taman yang kebetulan berada di dekat mereka. Sang _sunbae_ terlihat mengaduk-aduk isi tasnya.

"Nah, ini dia." _Tissue_ telah berada di tangan Seokjin. Senyumnya mengembang.

"Maaf aku malah merepotka–"

"JANGAN BERSEDEKAP TANGAN BODOH!"

Ini kedua kalinya Seokjin meneriaki Namjoon. Matanya membulat penuh marah, dia bergerak cepat ke arah Namjoon yang mematung di tempat. Efek terkejut di bentak sekeras tadi oleh Seokjin.

Seokjin cepat-cepat menghapus bekas es krim yang meleleh di tangan Namjoon dengan _tissue_. Di genggamnya tangan yang lebih muda.

Mata Namjoon terbelalak. Dia buru-buru menjauhkan badan, _"Sunbae,_ biar aku saja yang membersihkan – "

"Diam di tempat!" yang sialnya di tolak mentah-mentah oleh Seokjin.

Namjoon tidak punya pilihan.

Baiklah, biarkan Namjoon mengambil kesempatan emas ini untuk menatap Seokjin yang sangat dekat dengannya. Jarak tinggi mereka sedikit jauh jadi Namjoon leluasa menatap Seokjin dari atas.

Tangan Seokjin beralih menghapus jejak-jejak es krim di jas kantor Namjoon. "Kau itu, kenapa bisa seperti ini? _Clumsy_ sekali."

Namjoon mengedikkan bahu canggung. "Entahlah, _sunbae_. Ini bawaan dari lahir. Aku juga sebenarnya benci dengan diriku yang seperti ini. Selalu saja merepotkan orang. "

"Yah, benar. Kau memang merepotkanku."

 _Kretek_. Namjoon patah hati.

" _Hyung_ terlalu jujur." Dia berujar menggerutu.

Seokjin membalasnya dengan tawa, yang berhasil kembali membuat Namjoon mematung beberapa detik di tempat.

Melihat senyum Seokjin dari jarak sedekat ini...

Hati Namjoon rasanya mau meledak.

Kemanisan Seokjin terpampang nyata di depan wajahnya, manis di atas rata-rata yang sangat di puja Namjoon selama ini.

Oke, setan kembali merasuki Namjoon.

Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, Namjoon menarik kasar tangan Seokjin yang berada di dadanya juga satu tangan yang dia gunakan untuk memegang bahu yang lebih muda.

Seokjin terkesiap. "Hei, apa-apaan ini?"

"Maaf, _hyung_. Kau bersikap seperti istriku, aku tidak kuat lagi."

Tepat ketika Namjoon selesai berucap dan otak Seokjin baru selesai memproses tiap kata yang diujarkan Namjoon, Namjoon bertindak cepat menarik pinggang Seokjin mendekat.

Dada mereka bertubrukan. Juga bibir keduanya.

Seokjin membelalakkan mata.

" _Mh_!"

Sial. Namjoon tidak ragu-ragu untuk bermain kasar di detik pertama ciuman mereka. Dia meremas pinggang Seokjin, melumat kasar bibir penuh Seokjin yang telah menggodanya selama sebulan ini. Rasanya seperti nafas Seokjin ditarik secara paksa, Namjoon bermain kasar dan panas. Hisapan dan lumatan memabukkan yang akhirnya perlahan membuat Seokjin ikut menutup mata.

Tangannya telah terkalung sempurna di leher Namjoon.

 _Lampu hijau._

Ciuman itu terlepas dengan perlahan.

Wajah Seokjin memerah hingga telinga, nafasnya tersengal, bibirnya luar biasa bengkak. Belum lagi matanya yang sedang menatap Namjoon kini di genangi air mata.

Namjoon tidak bisa untuk tidak terpana lagi dan lagi.

 _Sumpah demi apapun. Kemanisan Seokjin itu sudah di atas awan._

"Kau – " Seokjin memukul pelan dada Namjoon. Wajahnya bersemu parah. "Apa-apaan maksudnya ini?"

"Menikahlah denganku, Seokjin."

–..

––..

"E-eh?" Bola mata Seokjin membulat hingga terasa ingin keluar dari mata.

Sama halnya dengan orang yang di hadapan dia.

Namjoon akhirnya sadar.

"EEEEEEEEH?!"

 _Tunggu_ , _kenapa aku malah melamarnya?!_

 _Bukan ini yang ingin di ucapkan Namjoon_!

"K-kau..melamarku?"

Habis sudah.

Namjoon terkekeh patah-patah, perlahan melepaskan pelukannya di badan Seokjin. "H-hehe, _hyung_. h-hehe."

Dahi Seokjin berkerut. "Ada apa dengan–"

"MAAFKAN AKU _HYUNG_! AKU PULANG DULUAN! DAH!"

Si tinggi Namjoon telah lari terbirit-birit, meninggalkan Seokjin dengan wajah melongo dan masih merona parah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Suasana kantor divisi pemasaran ber aura pekat dan suram. Hanya bunyi ketikan-ketikan cepat yang mengisi pendengaran. Tidak ada suara lain, tidak ada pemandangan lain selain seluruh pegawai yang kepalanya tertunduk menatap layar komputer di hadapan mereka. Seolah mereka adalah robot yang di kendalikan secara bersamaan. Dan, mungkin sang pengendali itu bernama Kim Seokjin.

Aura lebih hitam dan lebih pekat mengelilingi Seokjin sejak awal dia menginjakkan kaki di kantor. Wajahnya berkali-kali lipat lebih kusut dari hari-hari biasanya, dua kantung mata tercipta di bawah mata indah pria tersebut. Tidak ada senyuman, tidak ada sepatah kata pun yang dia keluarkan. Dan hal itu justru membuat para bawahannya menjadi tegang luar biasa. Lebih baik melihat sang atasan mengomel sepanjang kereta api daripada melihatnya diam seribu bahasa seperti ini– _pikir mereka_.

Di dalam keheningan, Namjoon terus menghela nafas dalam-dalam.

Dia tahu, penyebab Seokjin seperti ini pasti karena kecerobohannya kemarin. Berbuat kelewatan dengan mencium sang atasan yang bahkan mereka saja tidak dekat, dan lebih parahnya lagi malah melontarkan kalimat lamaran tanpa sadar. _Sudah jatuh, tertimpa tangga pula._ Sial sekali nasib Namjoon.

Namjoon datang pagi buta demi menghindari Seokjin, langsung mendekam di bilik tempat kerjanya tanpa menunjukkan diri di depan rekan yang lain sedetik pun. Beruntung, tidak ada satupun rekan kerjanya yang mengajaknya berbicara–setidaknya untuk beberapa jam ini.

"Selamat siang, Seokjin."

Samar-samar, Namjoon mendengar suara seseorang yang tidak asing.

"Ya, siang, Yoongi. Ada perlu apa?"

Suasana kantor berubah sepersekian persen. Senyum dan helaan nafas lega terdengar dari beberapa bilik. _Akhirnya Seokjin membuka mulut juga._ Walaupun nadanya masih terdengar sangat lesu dan tidak bergairah.

"Ada apa denganmu?" Yoongi mengeryit, berjalan menghampiri Seokjin yang berkutat antara minat dan tak minat di komputer di hadapannya. "Kau tampak buruk, Seokjin."

"Salahkan mantan bawahanmu itu."

"Namjoon? Ada apa dengannya?"

Spontan, mata seluruh pegawai tertuju ke arah Namjoon. Tatapan mereka tajam dan penuh hasrat membunuh. Namjoon terkesiap, gelalapan karena di tatapi dengan tatapan menghujat seperti itu. Ia semakin menenggelamkan kepala di balik komputernya. Kenapa pula mantan atasannya itu datang kesini?! Para rekannya pasti mencurigainya sekarang.

Tidak mendapat jawaban apapun dari Seokjin, Yoongi menghela nafas. berarti perkiraannya benar, mantan bawahannya itu pasti berbuat ulah lagi. Yoongi menoleh, menyapu ruangan itu dengan tatapannya. "Apa Namjoon ada?"

Seluruh telunjuk mengarah ke arah Namjoon.

 _Sialan. Semuanya dendam pada Namjoon ternyata._

Mau tak mau, Namjoon bangkit dari tempat perlindungannya. Sedikit memperbaiki letak dasi, menghapus jejak-jejak keringat di pelipis, dan menarik nafas dalam-dalam, akhirnya Namjoon menampakkan diri.

Tapi itu bukan awal yang baik, karena tatapan setajam pisau milik Seokjin adalah yang pertama kali dia lihat.

Nyali Namjoon seketika menciut hingga tinggal sebesar debu.

"A-ah," Namjoon berdehem keras-keras, kemudian berusaha memasang senyuman tidak bersalah. "Ada apa, Yoongi _sunbae_?"

"Kau, kesini."

Namjoon tidak berkutik. Dengan langkah takut-takut dia beranjak mendekati meja Seokjin. Yoongi berdiri di sisi Seokjin, sementara sang atasan telah membuang muka seolah tidak mau menganggap kehadiran Namjoon di ruangan ini.

Tapi, semakin dekat, Namjoon menyadari satu hal. _Wajah Seokjin memerah hingga ke telinga._

Dan melihat pemandangan tersebut membuat sesuatu di dalam diri Namjoon memberontak untuk keluar. Benar, jiwa laki-lakinya harus di keluarkan sekarang. Namjoon harus bertanggung jawab dengan kesalahan yang telah dia perbuat. Bukannya meminta maaf dan terus meminta maaf, Namjoon seharusnya berusaha memperbaiki apa yang telah dia rusak.

Ya. Benar. Itu lah yang harus dia lakukan untuk mengatasi sikap cerobohnya ini.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Seokjin?" Yoongi bertanya malas kepada Namjoon.

Namjoon melirik Seokjin yang menekan jarinya asal-asalan di atas keyboard. Bibir Namjoon tanpa sadar tertarik keatas. Atasannya ternyata sedang salah tingkah.

Ini berarti, Namjoon tidak punya alasan untuk mundur lagi.

"Seokjin _sunbae_ , apa _sunbae_ sibuk? Boleh kah kita berbicara berdua saja?" Mengabaikan Yoongi, Namjoon dengan cepat melangkah dan menarik tangan Seokjin untuk berdiri secara paksa.

Seokjin terkesiap, matanya melebar. "A-apa–" yang langsung terputus karena Namjoon lebih dulu menyeretnya keluar dari ruangan.

Ruangan itu lengang.

Yoongi menepuk dahi, tapi senyumnya tertera di bibir.

"Sepertinya kita akan mendapat traktiran hari ini."

Dan sorak-sorakan senang dari para pegawai bawahan Seokjin merespon perkataan Yoongi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"N-Namjoon! Berhenti!"

Tidak ada jawaban. Walaupun Seokjin terus berseru kepada Namjoon untuk berhenti, pria lebih tinggi darinya itu terus menariknya ke arah yang tidak Seokjin ketahui. Mereka menjadi tontonan para pegawai yang berpapasan di koridor kantor, tersenyum-senyum geli sembari berbisik-bisik melihat Seokjin yang di kuasai oleh bawahannya sendiri. Seokjin malu setengah mati, jadi dia berakhir menundukkan kepala dalam-dalam dan membiarkan Namjoon menguasai dirinya.

Menelurusi satu koridor ke koridor lainnya, menapaki tangga-tangga, mereka tiba di rooftop kantor.

Namjoon membuka pintu rooftop itu dengar kasar, angin kencang langsung menerpa. Seokjin sedikit menyipitkan mata karena cahaya matahari yang begitu terik bersinar di atas sana.

Genggaman tangan Namjoon terlepas, namun sebelum Seokjin membuka mulut untuk mengeluarkan satu kata saja, yang lebih muda telah menarik pinggangnya dan membenamkan ciuman di bibir Seokjin.

 _Lancang, dan terlalu tiba-tiba._ Tapi anehnya, Seokjin malah membalas ciuman serampangan itu, mengalungkan tangannya di leher jenjang Namjoon dan memejamkan mata.

Pagutan itu berlangsung lama. Dengan pelan, Namjoon menarik wajahnya menjauh. Di hadapannya, wajah yang dia lihat semalam kembali terpampang nyata. Namun kali ini, Seokjin tidak lagi menatapnya dengan mata melebar. Dia berdehem, memalingkan wajahnya yang telah memerah hingga telinga.

"Aku harap kau mau menjelaskannya secara baik-baik sekarang." Ucap Seokjin. Ia berusaha tegas, tapi rasa malu itu membuatnya gelalapan.

Senyum Namjoon mengembang.

Benar, kali ini biarkan Namjoon menyelesaikannya dengan mantap.

"Aku minta maaf karena lancang mencium _hyung_ kemarin. Tapi, aku sama sekali tidak menyesalinya."

Seokjin dengan cepat kembali menatap Namjoon, pupilnya melebar.

"Aku mungkin ceroboh, _clumsy_ , sering melakukan kesalahan, tapi aku sadar perasaanku kepada _hyung_ itu bukan kesalahan. Apa yang selama ini kulakukan kepada mu bukan sebuah tindakan kecerobohan, _hyung_. Aku menyukaimu, dan aku serius dengan apa yang ku katakan kemarin. Mungkin kau akan menjalani hari-hari bersama orang ceroboh sepertiku dan menemui banyak hal yang akan membuatmu marah besar nanti, tapi aku berjanji akan memperbaikinya demi mu. Mungkin aku memang ceroboh, tapi aku tidak akan pernah ceroboh dalam hubungan asmara. Kau terlampau indah dan menawan, dan aku terlanjur _jatuh terlalu dalam di dalam pesonamu._ "

Namjoon menarik pinggang Seokjin semakin dekat. Seokjin terpana, menatapnya tak berkedip dengan wajah sempurna memerah.

"Karena itu, _hyung_. sekarang tentukan. Apa kau akan menerimaku dengan segala kekuranganku ini atau tidak?" Namjoon berbisik tepat di depan bibir Seokjin. Tatapannya mengunci mata Seokjin, dan yang lebih tua semakin merona. Kalimat yang di lontarkan Namjoon begitu manis dan romantis, sehingga Seokjin tidak bisa untuk tidak berdebar mendengarnya.

Perlahan, bibir penuh Seokjin mengulas senyuman lebar. Dia tertawa kecil, berinisiatif mencuri satu kecupan yang sukses merenggut kewarasan Namjoon dan membuatnya terpaku dengan mata melebar, Seokjin kemudian ikut berbisik pelan, menatap mata Namjoon lekat-lekat.

"Jujur saja, sifatmu itu tidak sepenuhnya menjengkelkan. Kadang malah terkesan lucu dan menghibur. Aku sih senang-senang saja." Seokjin berdehem, senyumannya berganti menjadi sebuah senyuman jahil. "Jadi, kalau begitu, kau juga harus terima kalau aku marah-marah karena tindakan cerobohmu itu. Seperti misalnya _mood_ ku sedang jelek, kau harus terima kujadikan _sandbag, ya?"_

Senyum Namjoon _akhirnya_ tercipta sangat lebar. Dengan cepat dia menganggukkan kepala, "Tidak masalah, _hyung_! pukul aku sampai puas!" lalu tertawa dan mengangkat tubuh Seokjin tinggi-tinggi.

Seokjin berseru kaget, refleks mengalungkan tangannya di leher Namjoon. Tapi Namjoon hanya tertawa, memutar tubuh mereka berdua, terlampau bahagia.

 _Sunbae yang selama ini dia idamkan, ternyata mau menerima seluruh kekurangannya._ Untuk pertama kalinya, selama dua puluh satu tahun hidup di dunia ini, Namjoon akhirnya mencintai dirinya sendiri.

.

.

.

the end.

* * *

my first namjin fiction ever! hope you like this! maaf ya, kalo ngomong soal mereka berdua entah mengapa saya jadi suka imagine yang mesum-mesum:"") ini salah satu ship yang saya gilain banget di bangtan after taekook, mereka punya hubungan yang gaperlu lagi dijelasin pake kata-kata. our leader and our oldest member:")

 _hope you like this fiction as well!_

 ** _Last,_**

 ** _Mind To Review?_**

 _sincerely,_

XiRuLin.


End file.
